creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Blind Date
March 11th 2013 My name is Alexandria Browne, I'm writing this to keep record of the strange things that have happened since I met him. For about a month, I've been on eHarmony, you know, the dating site, talking to a man who I believed was named Caleb. The only word to describe him was perfect, and that's what he was. Last night we met at a dinner for breakfast. Everything seemed to go okay, until after he left, when he left me with a yellow calla lily. I know I'm being paranoid... but I recall once reading that calla lily's meant death... March 12th 2013 I asked my brother if he knew him, he lived in the same area as Caleb and it's a small town. He told me that no one named Caleb Deces lives in Scriba... I tried calling his cell a few minutes ago, but it said that the numbers not in use. I'm going to call again. I'm sorry, the number you dialed is no longer in service, please try again later, goodbye. No answer... I'm going to get on the computer and message him on eHarmony. March 13th 2013 Yesterday, when I messaged him, it said he hadn't been active on his account in 4 months... I don't understand how that's possible, considering he was on a few days ago, I also looked him up on Facebook. I found an account but it was inactive. My brother came over to visit me, but I think he assumes I'm losing it. Maybe this is a weird coincidence... the flowers and lies... But I still don't understand how this is possible! The flower disappeared from the vase... I told my brother and he told me there wasn't a vase there in the first place... What's going on..? April 3rd 2013 Sorry about not writing... My notebook got lost, I think it did at least. It sorta vanished for a few weeks, my friend Kenzi was helping me clean when she found it, somehow it was in a box in my basement. I haven't been in my basement in years... I have no interest in contacting Caleb anymore. It was obviously just not meant to be.He's still here... I found a note on my bathroom mirror today, it reads, Alex, '' ''I know it's been a while, and you must have a million questions for me. I cant wait to go to your cousin's wedding tomorrow. I'll be there, remember the trails you used to walk as a kid? Meet me there, and I think you've watched enough horror movies to know what happens if you don't. Love, Caleb I'm not sure what to do... I called 911... but they told me it was just a "prank." April 4th 2013 I told Ellie that I was sick... So I don't have to attend her wedding... The last thing I want is to put anyone else in danger... I'm going out to buy security cameras in my apartment... I can't risk him finding me. April 6th 2013, My dog disappeared today, I installed one camera aimed at my front door. I never saw him leave from the door, and no windows were opened... But I searched everywhere, my apartment has only 4 rooms... where could he have gone? April 7th 2013 My apartment building had a fire yesterday, so I'll be at my parents for a few weeks. My dog is still no where to be found, and he could possibly be dead. I got a message back from Caleb this morning. It reads, Alex, '' ''How unfortunate that your apartment building had a fire, did they tell you where it started? Hmmm... Your apartment. But wait... you weren't home. I wonder who was in your house. I bet you hope I'm lying. And Coco? She burned with it. Have fun at Mommy's house, I'll visit soon. Lots of love, Caleb I went to show the police, but his account was deleted. He knows where I am... April 10th 2013 Hello whoever is reading this. I've found Alexandria's "diary." She wrote this to aware people of me? She thinks after she dies, that everyone will see this. Ha, pathetic really. Once she's gone so will be this book. See you soon Alex. Caleb. April 10th 11:24 pm... I just saw that he got a hold of my book... The ink he used has to be human blood... The way it dripped down the paper and dried into a deep blotchy red. I'm getting away from here, away from Syracuse, away from New York and away from Caleb. April 13th 2013 Sorry it's been a few days. I was driving to Florida to meet my grandparents. I'll be staying here. He won't find me here. April 14th 2013 I got a text message today... It reads, Alexandria Marilyn Browne, You are so predictable. Really? Move to your Nana's house? By the time you read this, it's already too late. Caleb. It's obvious there's nothing I can do... I'll be moving to Ohio, where my step sister lives. I need to get away... April 15th 2013 Hello, It's me again. Can you guess where Alexandria is? Come on, it's easy! Her soul is sitting, waiting for you... Haven't you learned anything? Don't trust a stranger you meet on a dating site. I'll kill myself after this... I'll be back, no matter what, my body reincarnates itself. Welcome to hell, and hell is repetition. I'll be back soon... February 12th 2014 My name is Officer Deses. We recently found the body of Ms. Alexandria Browne buried under a burned down apartment building, that we believe was where she lived. This book was found under her. Her body has multiple stab wounds, and she was missing her left eye. After close investigation to the contents of this book, we've come to the conclusion that this man's name was Caleb Deces, with his last name, meaning death in French. We believe we found the man's body in December, sunken to the bottom of Lake Ontario. Why is an officer writing in a dead girls diary? To continue the mystery? To aware you of the dangers of online? I do it, to avenge myself. To avenge who I was. Look what I've become... LOOK AT WHAT I'VE BECOME! ''I'm sorry, the number you dialed is no longer in service, please try again later, goodbye. '' Category:Diary/Journal Category:Computers and Internet